


But Fall Unshaken

by Katherine



Category: The Lion King (1994)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always Female, Drabble, F/F, Simba is female
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 10:21:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21242525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine/pseuds/Katherine
Summary: Simba was sprawled casually, belly upwards, in a curving tangle of vines that didn't look strong enough to hold her weight. She was so at ease in this lush jungle, so far from the Pride Lands that should have still been home.





	But Fall Unshaken

Simba was sprawled casually, belly upwards, in a curving tangle of vines that didn't look strong enough to hold her weight. She was so at ease in this lush jungle, so far from the Pride Lands that should have still been home.

She waved a forepaw. _"You_ can be queen, I don't mind."

Nala narrowed her eyes and leapt, toppling Simba to the ground. Simba looked as surprised as she had anytime Nala pinned her when they were cubs.

"You are the rightful queen," Nala said, biting off each word, her paws pressed strongly onto Simba's golden fur. "Come home."


End file.
